Wedding Dress
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: He loved her... But she just didn't feel the same way about him. [One-sided JeRza with some GrayZa]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. The song I used here is J Reyez Tommy C.'s cover of Wedding Dress by Taeyang. I own no part of this song. If you have time, do go to YouTube and check it out. :D**

**Wedding Dress**

_All the things we've been through have just been crazy…_

_Even though we had to let go, _

_I just want you to know that…_

_I still love you. I still got you. _

Jellal sat at the piano in front of the church. It was a very special say today. It was Erza's wedding day. Out of all the people in the church right now, he was probably the saddest. Not that he was not happy for Erza… But he wished he was the groom instead. He took a short glance at the groom. Dark blue hair, dark eyes and not to mention a fairly well toned body. Gray Fullbuster. Man, did Jellal hate that man at the moment.

As soft clearing of someone's throat brought Jellal back to reality. The priest nodded for the blue haired male to begin playing. Jellal sighed and played the opening chords.

_**Never should've let you go,**_

_**Never found myself at home**_

_**Ever since the day that you walked right out the door…**_

The sweet melody of the piano gave a sweet ring to the gentle tap of the bride's high heeled shoes. As his fingers danced on the piano keys, Jellal let the music take him away. Back to the reflections of his memories with Erza.

He remembered when he first met the girl. It was late in the evening and his work shift had just ended. He was only 17 back then. Yet, the memory of meeting her was still fresh in his mind like it just happened yesterday. He was just walking home slowly when he saw three guys picking on a girl. Just as he was about to help her, the girl pulled out some pepper spray from her bag and gave the three men a dose of burning pepper.

Jellal had to admit, he was impressed. This girl was quite capable of taking care of herself, he had thought. Then he saw her crouch down trying to look for something. He took the opportunity to go up to her and offer his assistance.

"Hey. You need help?" He asked, bending over. She looked up at him warily, observing him with her beautiful brown eyes. Registering the fact that he meant no harm, she answered him politely, "Yes, could you maybe help me look for my keys? I think I dropped them somewhere around here? I mean, if it's not too much trouble for you…"

"No problem." Jellal said, dropping on his hands and knees in search of her keys. He spotted something silver glimmering ever so slightly behind a trashcan and held it up with a grin. He presented it to the girl. "Your keys?"

She broke into a bright smile. "Yes! Thanks so much… er…"

"Jellal, Jellal Fernandes."

"Thank you so much Jellal!" She thanked him, still having the bright grin on her pretty face. "I'm Scarlet, Erza Scarlet. It's been nice meeting you, but I gotta go! Hope to see you again!"

She ran off, her long scarlet hair flowing behind her. Jellal was mesmerized. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her retreating figure. "Erza Scarlet… such a nice name."

_**You were like my beating heart that I, I can't control, **_

_**Even though we've grown apart**_

_**My brain can't seem to let you go…**_

Jellal remembered how happy he was when he saw that Erza was in the same high school as he was.

"Oh hi!" They greeted each other.

"You study here, Jellal?" Erza said. "Wow! What a coincidence!"

"Good to see you again, Erza!" Jellal was happy.

From that meeting, the two of them grew closer and they spent most of their free time together studying, going to arcades or simply just chilling around.

_Thinking back to the old times_

_When you kept me up late at night…_

_We used to mess around, laugh and play, fuss and fight... _

He smiled when the memory of how aggressive Erza was back then. The both of them often got into playful fights and every single match, Erza came out on top.

_**I guess it's too late; I'm dancing this dance alone**_

_**This chapter's done the story goes on…**_

He snapped back to reality for a while. Erza had just started to walk down the aisle. He was not the only one watching her though. The whole church had their eyes on the beautiful scarlet haired bride-to-be. Her adoptive father, Makarov was the one to escort her down the aisle. He saw that Erza was happy and it made him smile a little. Oh her smiling face lights up his whole world! If only she would be his…

But she was already taken…

_**Baby, **_

_**Can't believe that you are not with me**_

'_**Cause you should be my lady, **_

_**All I want is to set your heart free…**_

Without realizing it, a single teardrop fell from his eyes onto his red tattoo. Erza always thought that tattoo was beautiful. She didn't make fun of it like the others had. He knew he would miss those times. But it's not going to come back.

He didn't know when he fell for the girl. But he just did.

_**But if you believe that you belong with him **_

_**Promise me, **_

_**You won't let anyone hurt you **_

_**Remember**_

_**I will always be here for you**_

_**Even if it kills me to see you **_

_**In that wedding dress, dress**_

_**Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress, dress**_

_**Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no**_

Erza stopped in front of the priest and Makarov handed her over to the eagerly waiting Gray. Erza took Gray's arm and they turned to face the priest. Jellal's emotions were in turmoil now. He couldn't decide whether he was supposed to be happy, sad or even angry. But even with his mind in such a confusing state, his fingers moved automatically over the piano keys until the best man, Natsu, signaled discretely for Jellal to stop, which he did after ending the melody.

_**Snappin out this misery**_

_**Depression this aint me**_

_**But I always turn around**_

_**180 degrees**_

_**You got control of me**_

_**And I, I can't explain**_

_**Somebody call 911 Emergency**_

_**Before I go insane**_

He had his head bent down over his sheet of music until he heard the priest say, "Would you, Gray Fullbuster, take this fair maiden, Erza Scarlet as your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do." Gray declared. Jellal swore he could've punched him there and then. That should be him there saying those words! Not Gray! But he couldn't change that fact and neither could he say anything about it. He gave the couple his respects just the day before saying he would support them.

"And do you, Miss Scarlet, take Gray as your husband?"

There was a momentary pause as Erza turned to look at Gray. Gray smiled at her. To Erza, his smile was her source of power and strength. She smiled back at him and declared. "Yes, I do."

_**Since you've moved on**_

_**You took a piece of me give it back**_

_**So much pain in my chest**_

_**Blacking out, heart attack**_

_**I guess it's too late; I'm dancing this dance alone**_

_**It's too late…...**_

Jellal felt like his whole world disappeared. All he could think of was his most painful memory; The day Gray proposed to Erza…. And the day she said yes…

"Hey Erza, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jellal asked Erza as she was reading a book. He led her to a private corner. He was about to take something out of his pocket when Gray appeared out of nowhere.

The raven haired man just showed up and slipped a ring on Erza's finger. Jellal stared at him in disbelief. He was just about to propose to Erza and suddenly Gray pops up and ruins it all. He turned to Erza, hoping she would say something about it. But the expression on her face is not one of disgust, like Jellal thought it would be. But her expression was an expression of surprise, of happiness and… of love.

_**Baby**_

_**Can't believe that you are my big me**_

_**'Cause you should be my lady**_

_**All I want is to set your heart free**_

_**But if you believe that you belong with him**_

_**Promise me, **_

_**You won't let anyone hurt you**_

_**Remember, **_

_**I will always be here for you**_

_**Even if it kills me to see you**_

_**In that wedding dress, dress**_

_**Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress, dress**_

_**Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no…**_

"I pronounce you two, husband and wife." The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Jellal watch in horror as the newly wed couple turned to each other and Gray lifted the veil that covered Erza's face. Gray was leaning in, about to kiss Erza. He couldn't bear to look and shut his eyes. It seemed like the clapping and cheering went on forever and when it came the time for the two of them to walk down the aisle, Jellal started to play the piano again.

_**And I see you with your man**_

_**And it's hard to understand**_

_**If we belong, if I did you wrong,**_

_**Where we even began**_

_**We would always fuss and fight**_

_**And it seems nothing was right**_

_**But I loved you girl and you were**_

_**My world but you'd never trust this guy**_

_**'Cause the things I do when**_

_**I'm on the stage,**_

_**They say I'm a superstar**_

_**You couldn't understand all**_

_**The female fans**_

_**And then we grew apart**_

_**And I just don't get when**_

_**You're acting like some other person**_

_**But I try my best to hold on**_

_**At the times when it ain't working**_

_**And every time that you say**_

_**It's over it breaks my heart**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**'Cause you've done it a lot**_

_**of times in the past**_

_**But I get back up and try**_

_**You said we could work it out,**_

_**How could you hurt me now?**_

_**And you moved on to the next,**_

_**I'm left with an imperfect smile**_

Gray and Erza walked down the aisle together as one. His sister Ultear noticed his misery and went up to him. "Cheer up, Jel." She said. "Someone better will come your way some day."

He cracked a small smile hoping that Ultear would be convinced her encouragement had an effect. But inwardly Jellal knew that there'll be no one better than Erza. Not yet anyway. Thankfully, Ultear was convinced and left to congratulate the newly weds.

Jellal waited for all the guests to leave before sitting down at the piano again to play this one final verse of his song, singing softly along with the music. He wanted Erza to be his. But if she's happy to be with Gray, Jellal would just have so accept it, and move on. But he will always be there for her when she needs a shoulder to lean on.

_**But if you believe that you belong with him**_

_**Promise me, **_

_**You won't let anyone hurt you**_

_**Remember, **_

_**I will always be here for you**_

_**Even if it kills me to see you**_

_**In that wedding dress, dress**_

_**Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress**_

_**See you in that wedding dress, dress**_

_**Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no…**_

As he played the finishing chords to his song, he couldn't help but smile a little. After all, if his love was happy, he would be too. And for her sake, he would try to be happy too.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this! :) This is my first song fic and it'll be highly appreciated if you leave a review or favorite this. If I get good responses I'll write more of these. And sorry if you weren't satisfied with Jellal being pushed to the side by Gray. But this was meant to be a one-sided JeRza story and ... oh well. I hoped you liked it! **

**Again, please review! I love you all who review!**

**#Karito The Cyclone**


End file.
